the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Growing Around - Episodes - A Crazy We Will Go V2
open with Robert looking at some photographs, Linda peering over his shoulder. He seems fairly excited, looking at each picture of the wilderness before selecting one of himself and his brother holding a huge fish. Robert: I could never forget this day! It took us almost an hour to reel this one in! then shows her another picture, this one showing a huge bonfire And in this one, we found this giant pile of fallen oak and it made the perfect fire for s'mores. Linda: You really are excited to go, aren’t you Robbie? Robert: Of course! I can’t wait to teach the kids everything about camping! camera pans to show Sally walking downstairs, carrying a huge dollhouse in her arms. Sally: You guys are packed, right? Linda: Uh... yeah? But, what exactly are you doing with that? Sally: I’m packing it of course! Robert: You’re taking your dolls with you? Sally: Of course I am! They’ve never been camping before either, Robbie, so I have to teach them too! looks over to Linda questioningly and she only shrugs. The sound of Timmy grunting can be heard, the two parents turning to see Timmy trying to pick up the TV Robert: You are aware we are going camping, right? Timmy: struggling to pick it up. Of course I know. I’m going to bring batteries with me! looks back to his pictures and then over to what Timmy is doing, sighing and grabbing his own packed bag. He and Linda head to the car and heading to climb into the already packed car, various items like the microwave and a spy costume crammed into the car. Robert: up a rubber duck from the stuffed car Do you really need to bring a rubber duck with you? Sally: outside, beginning to cram the dollhouse into the car. Well, what else are the fish going to play with? appears that Timmy has given up with the television, as he seems to be dragging the refrigerator towards the front door. Robert: Even if you do get that out of the house, how are you going to get that to fit in the car? There isn’t enough room. Sally: It’ll work if we believe hard enough! Come on, Robbie, you really need to brush up on your fairy knowledge. cut to Robert and Linda crammed in the back of Sally’s car with the fridge wedged in between them. Robert seems desperate to try and keep in high spirits, looking back at the photo of the giant fish, smiling to himself a bit. Sally: singing Saw you one day in a crowded place! Couldn't help but notice your pretty face! So I began to approach you then, but oh no! I forgot the cheese and nachos!!! looks over to Linda, watching her pop in her headphones, beginning to react to the music and seeming to make odd facial expressions in reaction to it. He then looks over to Timmy who seems almost deaf to Sally’s singing, then back to his photo. Robert: Hey guys, maybe we could play a game or something? himself Anything to stop this awful singing. Timmy: Alright. I-Spy with my little eye something that doesn’t exist. to outside the Dunn’s car, Sally driving as wild as usual. Sally: is still outside the car Are we there yet!? Are we there yet!? enters the Dunns car, focusing on the adults in the back seat and then to Sally in the drivers seat. Sally: Are we there yet!? Are we there yet!? Robert: How would we know? You are the one driving! Sally: Oh yeah... are we there yet!? car then crashes into a tree Timmy: Yeah. I think so. practically runs out of the car, excited beyond measure as the three other Dunns stagger out of the slightly smoking vehicle. Robert smiling to Linda as he looks over the forest. Robert: Ah, finally. A good vacation for just us and the kids. Larry: Oh hello there, Timmy. What a surprise. look of terror washes onto Timmy’s face, the child turning around to find Larry approaching him, parents behind the child. Timmy: Larry?! You’re here!? Larry: Well, this is a forest, you can go camping anytime you want. I take my parents here all the time. Timmy: You do... ? afraid of being one upped. Yeah, well, I take my parents here almost every weekend! We’re pretty much master campers, probably the best in Summerway. Sally and especially Robert look to Timmy in surprise, Larry only smirking at this statement. Larry: Oh? Wow, that’s a lot of camping. Every weekend? Timmy: Yeah, almost. Larry: Well, I’ve taught my parents loads about camping. You should’a seen the fish they caught last time! It was almost the size of a mermaid! seems thoroughly excited at the idea that there might be a mermaid in the lake, Timmy only trying not to be outdone. Timmy: Yeah... well, I taught my parents how to camp in five minutes! And we even saw a mermaid in the lake last time we went! practically has sparkles in her eyes at the mention of an actual mermaid in the lake, Robert’s face contorting in horror at the lie. Larry: Oh? Well, I guess we’re both in for a fun trip, aren’t we? Timmy: arms across his chest Yeah, I guess so. Larry: tone Then I guess I’ll be seeing you around, have fun. watches Larry and his parents head to their own already set up site, the boy growing angry as he turns his back on Larry and focuses on his family. Robert: Timmy, are you okay? Timmy: anger Just fine. Linda: But, you just lied to that kid! I don’t know the first think about camping. Timmy: to slowly smile Oh, that’s fine, because I’m going to teach you. to Timmy opening up the trunk, Princess dolls, cookies and batteries scattering all over the ground. He doesn’t even seem phased, reaching into the microwave and pulling out a book. Sally: You brought a book camping!? Timmy: the book up, the cover reading Camping for Blockheads, the cover having frightened parents and an angry bear on the cover. It’s a camping book. Sally: But it has pictures... right? Robert: Hey, can I see it? hands him the book, Robert beginning to flip through chapters with headlines such as: How to befriend Bigfoot, The best trees for climbing and Softest wild animals to pet. Robert: Timmy, I don’t think this book is going to help. It’s nothing but nonsense. Timmy: But it’s a camping book, Robbie! It’s gotta be smart about camping if that’s all it’s about! And I need Larry to think I’m better-er at camping then he is! Robert: Timmy, I can just teach you all about camping. You don’t need that book. Timmy: And let Larry see you teaching me? No way Jose! up the book I’m going to teach Linda and Sally how to camp! shot is now focuses on one of the chapters in the book: How to build the bestest tent. There is a picture of a kid sitting in the tent and smiling happily under the title dumps out all of the tent material onto the ground, Sally seeming interested as she peers down at all of it, grabbing at one of the metal rods. Linda: Are you sure you know how to do this? Timmy: It’s just a tent, how hard could it be? I’ll be done in like two minutes flat! The book says to pick a spot with no suspicious monsters around and no pits and to build right there! Easy peasy! to a montage of Timmy struggling to put up the tent. He struggles to get the rods in place, struggles getting the fabric to stay and even kicks a mess of rods into place only for them to collapse moments after. the montage, Timmy stands over a barely together mess of tent. Timmy: See! I told you I knew how to build a tent! It was like taking coffee from a grownup! tent then collapses Oh, come on! Robert: Hey, I could teach you a little trick for how to pitch a tent in no time flat. looks relieved, looking around only to spot Larry heading out to go hiking with his parents, Larry waving to him. Timmy: Good try at making the tent, Robbie, but now let me show you how a real kid pitches a tent. seems a bit annoyed by this, Linda and Sally exchanging looks as the two boys seem to be irritated now. Maybe this isn’t going to be as fun as they thought. pans to the book which is open to a new chapter: How to be the bestest fisher. There is a picture of a smiling worm on a hook under the chapter title. to the family, now with fishing poles and gear, heading to the lake. Timmy still has his copy of Camping for Blockheads, firmly under his arm as they head to the lake. Sally: So, did you really see a mermaid the last time you were here!? Timmy: angry I made that up, remember? There is no mermaid, I said that to make Larry think we were the best campers! Sally: bit upset by this. Oh... yeah. reach the lake, Robert setting down the tackle box and taking in a deep breath of the air. Robert: Ah, today is the perfect day for fishing. Linda: Hey, Robbie, can you help me with getting the worm on my hook? Robert: Sure, I can. when Robert reaches for Linda’s pole, Timmy snatches it up. Timmy: Nu-Uh, I got this! then opens up the Camping for Blockheads book. Sally: What does it say? Timmy: To make sure to conserve dirt, make sure the worms can breathe and pick a place that isn’t too close to river monsters to fish. Makes sense to me. proceeds to open up the cup of worms, dumping it out onto the dock. He then begins to put the dirt back in the cup, leaving the pink worms on the deck. Robert: surprised What are you doing exactly? Timmy: Conserving dirt and letting the worms breathe. Just like the book said. then picks up one of the worms, holding Linda’s fishing pole in the other hand. a montage of Timmy trying to get the worm on the hook, trying to figure out which end to get it on and how to hold the worm to keep it from squirming away. Finally, he opts just to tie the worm across the hook in a knot. Timmy: the pole to Linda There we go, a worm on the hook! Sally, gimme yours next. hands Timmy her pole. Timmy: Grab me a worm too. Sally: But we are all out. Timmy: What!? turns to find that Sally is telling the truth, the worms have vanished. Timmy: How did that happen!? Robert: irritated Well, there are holes in the dock. peers through the holes in the dock, finding the worms burrowing into the mud below and disappearing. Timmy: Oh great! Larry: Hey, Timmy! immediately sits up, trying to act natural as he turns to face Larry. Larry and his parents carrying their own fishing equipment. Larry: Find any mermaids today? Timmy: Not today, but I don’t think you’re going to have any luck today! We just fished the whole lake out. I taught Linda and Robbie all the fishing tricks I knew and the fish were practically jumping onto the dock! Larry: demeaning Oh, that’s so cool! Well, I was wondering if you would like to have a canoe race out on the lake with me. So you and your dad against me and my dad! looks to Timmy, knowing full well how hard it is to row in a two person canoe and figuring now is the perfect time for Timmy to fess up and apologize. Timmy: even make eye contact with Robert Sure! But you better be careful, I’ve been canoeing since I was a baby! looks to Timmy in surprise, as the two kids shake hands. It’s clear Robert is a bit angry about this lie, trying to hold it back. to a chapter in the book: How to be the bestest at canoeing/kayaking. The picture under it two boys rowing on a huge lake. to Timmy and Robert, both in big orange life jackets. Robert folds his arms across his chest as he looks at the canoe. Timmy: Camping for Blockheads The books says to always remember to go as fast as possible and to always wear a life jacket. That’s not too hard. Robert: Timmy, Larry’s going to find out that you weren’t telling the truth once we start racing. Are you sure you don’t want to tell him that it was a lie before we start? It is okay not to know everything after all. Timmy: I’m not going to tell him nothing, because he isn’t going to find out, it can’t be that hard to control a canoe! to Robert and Larry’s father pushing the canoes into the water and climbing in, the two boats right before a big finish line. Larry’s Mom: Alright! So the first team to race all around the lake and reach the finish line is the canoe champion! looks over to Larry, who sticks out his tongue. Timmy scowls, clutching the paddle tightly. Larry’s Mom: On your marks! Get set! GO! and his dad begin rowing in sync at once. Robert beginning to row, but Timmy struggles to keep in pace with Robert. Timmy watches Larry beginning to take the lead and begins to get visibly frustrated. Timmy: Robbie, we need to go faster! Robert: Then take a deep breath and do what I do. Yelling won’t help us. tries to keep in pace with Robert, desperately looking from Robert’s paddle to Larry still ahead of them. He grows more frustrated as time passes. Timmy: We aren’t moving fast enough! stands up, moving to the front of the canoe and trying to paddle much faster and the boat begins to rock slowly. Robert: Timmy! You’re not supposed to stand up in the boat! If you’re not careful, it’s going to- who wasn’t listening, moved a bit too far to the right as the boat begins to tip before completely flipping over and throwing both of the Dunn boys into the water. They both bob up, each seeming increasingly annoyed. Timmy: Look what you did! Robert: Me!? I wasn’t the one who capsized the boat! Timmy: We were going too slow! We were going to lose! Robert: And then what? Larry was going to find out that you lied to him about being a master camper? Timmy: I was camping just fine! Robert: a brow questioningly Really... ? Timmy: Yes! I was... was... wasn’t doing fine. Robert: And there was nothing wrong with that. You didn’t need to lie about it when you had nothing to be ashamed of. Timmy: But Larry taught his parents all about camping! Robert: And you’ve taught me lots of things over the years, Timmy. But it’s okay to not know everything about everything. Even kids have to ask questions sometimes and it’s nothing to be embarrassed about. reaches out his hand and puts it on Timmy’s shoulder. Timmy: Y-You’re right... I guess I have been acting a bit silly. Robert: It’s nothing to worry about, it comes with being a kid. Now come on, let’s get out of the water. to the boys making it to shore, dripping wet as Larry and his dad reach the finish line. Larry: What was with that wipe out? You have been canoeing before, right? Timmy: Well, actually... - Robert: Sorry, that was my bad. I hadn’t been in a canoe for a long time and I got excited. I should have listened a bit better. looks over at Robert who smiles gently to him. Timmy: along That’s right! But it’s fine, we need to go back to camp and cook all that fish for dinner anyways! Come on Sally, Linda! We got to go! to Timmy and Robert walking back to camp. Timmy: Robbie? Robert: Yes? Timmy: Thanks for doing that for me, it was really cool of you. Robert: It was no problem. Just as long as you promise to tell the truth from now on. Timmy: Yeah, I can promise that. pause And Robbie? Robert: Yeah? Timmy: Think you could teach me how to actually put up a tent? That dumb book really was no help. Robert: Yeah, I think I can do that. episode then ends as the camera pans on the two boys heading towards their camp site. Category:Miscellaneous